Halisha Ankara
Halisha Ankara (ハリシャ・アンカーラ) was the ruler of the Stone Eater Tribes of the Abelion Hills and one of the demi-human tribal leaders that participated in the invasion of the Roble Holy Kingdom commanded by Jaldabaoth. Appearance Halisha was a simian demi-human covered in long white fur. He was described as looking similar to that of an ape. He wore enchanted golden armor. Personality Halisha seems to act mischievous around his allies and enemies even during the midst of battle nonchalantly. He also had a sadistic side as he recommended eating their human captives to terrorize them. Like many strong demi-humans, he is arrogant and confident in his strength. That arrogance costs him his life when he mocks and laughs at Ainz who promptly kills him with death magic before he even realized what was happening. Background Halisha was considered as the king of the Stone Eaters. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Halisha listened to Rokesh's strategy to attack in two days and to use their human captives in psychological warfare against the defenders. He was assigned to attack the western gate, alongside Nasrene Belt Cure and Vijar Rajandala. While Vijar fought against Remedios Custodio, he and Nasrene easily defeated four paladin warriors. Remedios being outnumbered struggled with fighting Vijar and protecting her subordinates. Ainz Ooal Gown managed to arrive in the nick of time, protecting the soldiers and saving Remedios. However, the latter was ungrateful for his help, leading her men to another battlefield and allowing him to handle the three. Halish noticed the undead's treatment and giggled at how she abandoned him. Ainz turning his attention towards the demi-humans he casted an 8th tier spell Death killing two of three of the leaders.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 4: The Siege Abilities and Powers As a superior specimen of his species, Halisha and others like him could gain various special abilities from eating raw minerals. For instance, by eating diamonds, he could temporarily gain physical damage resistance which could only be bypassed by bludgeoning attacks. Usually, only three such abilities could be active at once, but he can stack up far more than that number. In addition, Halisha has the skills of a monk that he can effectively use against a paladin. Relationships Nasrene Belt Cure Halisha appears to have a respectful relationship with Nasrene, though she was a bit disgusted by his suggestion to eat humans. Vijar Rajandala Halisha may have shown some genuine concern for the young demi-human as he asked him if he was unhurt by Safarlisia's attack. Trivia * Due to his abnormal abilities, it was also a reason why he was called a mutant. * According to the author, he has a negative karma value. Quotes * (His suggestion regarding humans): "Hehehe. How about killing and eating them in front of their city tomorrow. That ought to terrorize them, no?" * (To Remedios): "Heeheehee, what a spirited girl you are...you are a girl, right? I can’t tell the ages of other species..." * (To Nasrene): "Heeheehee. So you're planning to hand it over and then ask Jaldabaoth for a child?" References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Stone Eaters Category:Warriors Category:Monks Category:Sovereigns Category:Kings Category:Demi-Human Alliance